1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for bending leads on a dual-in-line semiconductor package and more particularly to a method and apparatus for bending a complete row of leads and preferably both rows of leads on a semiconductor dual-in-line dual-in-line package without scratching or otherwise damaging the surface of the leads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art pins teach various ways for bending leads or pins on semiconductor packages and while some teach bending individual leads, more recent systems teach a method and apparatus for bending all the leads on one side or both sides of the semiconductor package at a single stroke.
The bending apparatus of the prior art involved means for positioning an anvil-type member beneath the base of the leads or pins and then lowering a punch member onto the top of the leads or pins to bend them about the anvil, and at times to slide roughly against the surface of the portion of the lead being bent causing scratches, scoring, marking, breaking, and other damage.
No effective solution to the problem of damaging or scratching the lead surfaces during the bending operation has previously been attained, and since damage to a single lead often causes a multiple-lead, dual-in-line dual-in-line semiconductor package to be rejected, the reduced yield of the prior art methods is both expensive and results in customer dissatisfaction and the like.
Although different shapes of anvils, punches, and variations in spacing distances between the forming side of the anvil and the operative side of the punch have been made, no one has solved the scratching and marring problem. Further, even when less leads or pins are bent during a single operation, damage still results but, of course, yield is even more greatly diminished.
The method and apparatus for bending dual-in-line package leads of the present invention solves substantially all of these problems and provides a relatively low cost, extremely simple means whereby one or both entire rows of leads of a semiconductor package can be bent without scratching or in any way damaging the leads, thereby increasing production, yield, reliability, and customer satisfaction.